Koga
Koga is the first son of the Daikura Clan. Biography *Koga denies a potential candidate for receiving his honor, halting the nuptials with the use of his Willhammer powers. A datsue who reprimands him the next day at the Imperial Court also falls under the sway of his mind, leaving with a dying thirst. *While admiring the view from a veranda off the towers of the Imperial Palace, Koga met with Soraph of the Vilda clan. Intrigued by her views of society, the first son invited her to dinner. *the same evening Koga and Soraph dine on the veranda, redecorated for a better ambience. They speak, and Koga is offered the chance to see into his Janu bird's mind and fly along with her. *Koga begins to play a game of Paero with other First Sons but they are interrupted by the arrival of court messengers bearing invitations to the Chōjo's masquerade. *Koga visits Inokio and asks to be tutored in a third discipline. After a test of his willhammer powers Koga is allowed to learn the Mindarm technique, and is offered a position as a royal honour guard. *Koga attends the masquerade hosted by the Chōjo. Appearance and Tools *The First Son of the Daikura clan is like a the shadow of a wave, the colors of the ocean present on his body. His eyes are kelp green. Koga is of average height for a dasaka, and athletically fit from morning runs along the beaches of the Kentoku Archipelago and menti drills at the Daikura compound on Odaiba. When at the court he wears the garb of a Daikura instructor of the mind, though he holds only a ceremonial position. Koga’s crystal armor is thin and supple like his fingers, displaying a delicacy of nature not entirely present in his outward personality. *Wooden Training sword: A bokken with which Koga is allowed to practice swordplay alongside veteran warriors. Abilities and Traits *Trained at an early age, Koga became a prodigy of the willhammer and soulsword disciplines. On the mental plane he appears as an azure ember, who’s blue fire either consoles or consumes those it contacts. He is most known for his ability to learn about his enemies, commanding them to reveal their pasts until he has relived their lives in his mind in a matter of moments. *He rarely reveals his soulsword in public, although when alone in his chambers he will practice for hours on end. It is a simple blade of psychophysical energy in a shape reminiscent of a seax. What it makes up in size it grants in durability, and Koga has spent years practicing the art of immediate materialization. *His fighting style is a rapid blur of deflections and counter attacks, utilizing unarmed pins to expose vital points of an enemy’s anatomy. He is also trained in the classic sword forms of the dasaka, and often carries a wooden practice sword. *Shackled by his caste, Koga has never experienced real warfare. Furthermore, he spends his life either at the clan residence in Odaiba training with a select guard, or else at the Imperial court. He knows little of anywhere else beyond what he may have read or seen from a window. *Shackled into caste by gender Koga both loves and resents his position, making him unpredictable and finicky. When angered he is an inferno; when dissatisfied he disappears for a jog on the beach. His true nature is buried deep inside the palace of his mind, hidden from the court and his clan. It is his greatest secret. Only those he honors with a child learn of his passionate and paternal nature, or of his wish to run away from oppression. *Koga believes the caste system was created to keep order, but perhaps Zuto-Nui was biased to her own gender. Power is the most important virtue, providing both order and honor. Power comes in many forms, some greater than others. Relationships Friends and Allies *Vilda Soraph : a menti from the Vilda clan, Soraph challenges Koga to pursue the full abilities of his place in life. *Daikura Sakrayo : His mother, who is now a Datsue *Korae Inokio: mentor in the mindarm discipline. Category:Characters Category:Dasaka Category:Clan Daikura Category:First Sons Category:Male Dasaka Category:Soulswords Category:Willhammers